Kanna
by Fluffy's Green Comb
Summary: Kanna's last thoughts.


Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, his companions and his story. I'm simply playing with them, but they are not mine and no profits will be taken.

Title: Kanna

Author: Fluffy's Green Comb

Date: 2010

Rating: T

Pairing: None

Warnings: Angst, Character Death, Spoilers

Summary: This has been pestering me for a bit now. I thought I'd get it out so I could focus on my other stories. I like Kanna. I know she rarely spoke, or fought, but she was always there. Even when dead her mirror played a role. I just wanted to give her some credit and write a scene of her thoughts before her death in the anime.

* * *

**Kanna**

I am nothing.

Silent. Unsensed. Unaware. Unfeeling. Existing only to be obedient to my Master's orders.

Nothing observes everything in the reflection of my empty eyes. My mirror taking and reflecting the life and energy you have in hopes of filling the void of my being. But it is a futile thing. For I am only here to watch and reflect, to obey, I am not to think or feel. I am not here to live. There is no way to fill me with life from the ones I have taken through my mirror.

Is it even possible for one such as me to question, to act, to desire?

I am nothing. Numb to the pain of others and to my own. I am but an empty reflection of you, breaking as you strike the glass down. Shattering around this pale, frail form the emptiness I reflect causes me no pain. I am but a shell of glass. You shatter your own illusions as you strike me. For indeed, nothing can not know or feel. I can not be as you are.

No one sees me. No one knows me. No one feels me. I am a disposable thing to be deployed. I am a colourless shade that is always there to reflect the living's actions.

Death. What is it? Will it take me when you strike your final blow? Will I merely be as I am now…barren, no thought and no soul for eternity. Only to watch and reflect what I am shown.

I was made for this moment. To kill you with myself. To reflect your own powers back and to end your life with them. Your love. Your…freedom.

Freedom.

My sister, the wind. You saw me. You spoke to me as though I might answer with thoughts of my own design. Did you see something amid this reflection, or was it simply your loneliness which prompted you to speak? You, sister, so full of passion and hope. I was but a shadow to your presence.

You longed for your heart and obtaining it brought your death. But you welcomed your end because you were whole. You were…free. You are free.

For you are the wind. Untamed, impassioned, free. Perhaps only the wind can see what isn't there.

You saw me…

Freedom…

I am nothing but a glass doll sent to reflect your strengths back at you.

But…what if I see hope reflected from the observations I have seen? What if I…feel…hope to end this?

Kagura. I understand your desires. I too would cease this shell to feel your freedom. Perhaps not as you feel, for I am empty and void. But I will no longer be that pupated doll in the shadows.

A slip.

My arm is gone but I feel no pain. A block and another crack in my shattered flesh.

They call to me to stop this. Do they see me? Do they believe that I can act with a will of my own? Do they…care if I am here or no? None have done these things it is strange to me. My resolve is set. I wish to be free like my sister. To end this.

Nothing sees everything, and I will show them a thing I have learned.

A sliver of hope in all of our hearts. The last sliver of me reveals this as I shatter. Small pieces of me catch and spin amid the wind's playful touch and send me out to the world. Unseen but seeing all. Unknown and untouched. Unremarkable to any except the wind who carries me.

But we are free.

We two are not mourned by our creator. He gladly disposed of you my sister; he did not even think or acknowledge my own disappearance from his side. Instead, we are honoured by the ones we were sent to kill. The ones we grew to admire and envy. The ones we died trying to help.

I am nothing but the reflection of every soul. I can not feel or be known but for a glimmer of hope in a dark pearl. I can not be seen but I see all.

I am nothing.

But even nothing is something.


End file.
